


一枚金币

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 写于2020年中，那时已退圈，为满足基友的脑洞而写。补档时发现时发上来，没头没尾的算是个坑。潜入失败的光被瓦皇捕捉，你懂得♂大荤
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	一枚金币

无5.0剧透，4.0芝诺斯死后白袍芝的时间点。  
光♀

瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯很生气。

索鲁斯的死让他解脱，芝诺斯的死更让他松口气。他不是谁的孙子或者父亲，他只是皇帝，独裁者，孤家寡人，只需要无人掣肘、至高无上的权力。

爷爷死完儿子死，儿子诈尸爷爷又跟着诈尸。

46岁的他曾以为死亡是一切的终点，用方才索鲁斯的话说：“你太年轻了，孙子~”

索鲁斯的话还是热乎的，前脚他刚消失，瓦厉斯就从密探的口中得知个好消息——勉强算好消息吧。

“皇宫捉住潜入者，怀疑是光之战士，请皇帝陛下亲自确认。”

行吧，如果真的是光之战士也是个好消息，如果是假的，他就拿潜入者练习枪法，然后再送去做黑玫瑰的人体实验。皇帝陛下屈尊来到了特制刑房，这可是关押最危险囚犯的单人牢房，牢房宛如铁桶密闭，外面三班帝国士兵昼夜把守，连指苍蝇都飞不进去。

全金属的牢房并不脏，北洲极寒让墙壁上满是寒霜，中间的刑架横梁上吊着一位娇小的女性，手脚都被锁链拷住，膝盖弯曲着离地十几厘米，呈悬空半跪状态，垂着的头被长发掩盖。

瓦厉斯站在原地，侍卫立即拉起潜入者的头发，强迫她抬头。她的眼睛似睁微睁，梦呓般的朦胧——看样子是被药物枪击中。在他们目光相遇时，入侵者眼里的精光激起瓦厉斯在云海之上的回忆。

真的是蛮族英雄本尊。

皇帝下垂的嘴角罕见上勾：“你们都出去，不经允许不得入内。”

光被注射了加雷马为应付龙族开发的超强麻醉剂，现在别说是锁链，哪怕只是缎带的活结也无法挣脱。瓦厉斯的出现让她强打精神：“哟，芝诺斯他爸啊。”

“朕是加雷马皇帝，瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，端正你的态度。”

光低低的笑着，锁链叮当作响。她被捕时反抗的相当厉害，帝国兵用三只龙枪才让她昏迷，她的衣服在打斗中被扯烂，破布条般的裙子完全遮不住两条结实性感的美腿。北洲人总是捂得严实，身为男人，瓦厉斯的目光自然而然的被她裸露的肌肤吸引，并且想象着手感如何。

察觉到他的目光，光挑衅的瞪着他：“我不是加雷马人，你不是我的皇帝。”  
索鲁斯拿他当傀儡，芝诺斯对他阳奉阴违，现在一个区区蛮族阶下囚，居然也不把他放在眼里。

他掐住光的下巴：“朕是一切的征服者，你最好道歉，朕兴许会饶你一命。”

要不是身高差放在那里，光真想啐他一口，她也明白自己的处境。要么死路一条，要么被折磨够了再死。她干脆闭上眼睛，可是瓦厉斯读得出她的轻蔑，这让他怒火中烧。

他屈尊蹲在地上，伸手抚摸着她冰凉而富有弹性的大腿，光嫌恶的闪躲着，瓦厉斯嗅出了一丝恐慌的味道。原来她也知道害怕，到底是女人，本能的害怕强奸。

皇帝决定亲自当一把行刑官。

不过她真是太脏了，殊死搏斗让她脏的看不清五官，满脸都是污垢，头发也黏在一起，倒是嘴巴还是粉嫩的像蜜桃，可以一用。

瓦厉斯冷笑着解开腰带，掀开袍服，他在确认是蛮族英雄一刻就在充血，弹出与他巨大身材成比例的性器，直直的挺在光的面前。他终于看到了她的恐慌，可惜并没有求饶，她死死的咬着牙关。

“乖乖的嘬，你要是敢咬朕。”瓦厉斯的把她的头按向自己：“外面有几百个帝国士兵，朕会让他们每个人跟你来一发。”

下体被温热的口腔包住，他才不管光的想法，双手按住她的头，慢慢的挺进着。快感徐徐涌上，建立在光的痛苦之上，她的下颚骨被巨大的性器撑得嘎达作响，口水不受控制的沿着下巴流下，痛苦的呜咽着。别说咬瓦雷斯，她的嘴巴被撑到极限，根本没有合上的能力。

瓦厉斯低头看着她长睫毛下的眼泪，他并不急着冲刺。贵为皇帝，他想解决需要时随时可以。胯下这颗小小的头颅与嘴巴，对他而言，只是征服的又一片土地。对于男性敌人要杀掉，对于女性敌人嘛，还是这样倔强又漂亮的，当然要物尽其用。

如果不是她真的太脏了，他很想亲吻她的肌肤。

瓦厉斯拔出半个性器，只留了龟头轻轻抵住她的嘴唇，光被撑的七荤八素后认命的乖乖用舌头舔舐着，看着他服软的样子，瓦厉斯调侃到：“技术不错，看来你吃过很多。”

光冷笑着抬起头：“是啊，前不久还吃过你儿子的，你俩长得不像，这里倒像。”

瓦厉斯目光一冷，反手一巴掌抽在她的脸上，打的光直接昏死。

哼，区区蛮族胆敢忤逆他，任何人都不许反抗他。

他穿好衣服，盖住坚硬的性器，让侍卫把囚犯从刑架上解下来，保留着手铐脚铐，抬去他的寝宫。

在寝宫巨大的浴池旁，瓦厉斯撕掉她身上的破衣烂衫，连人带镣铐的丢进水里。

昏迷的光砸出巨大的水花，沉下去，咕嘟嘟的冒了一堆泡，然后从水里扑腾而起。这浴池是按照瓦厉斯的身材建造的，没到她脖子处，她还带着上百斤的镣铐，要不是有碧水族的祝福，刚才那几下早就呛死了。

她慌张而茫然从水里探出头，甩着头发四顾周围，看到的是坐在浴池边正在宽衣解带的瓦厉斯，他拿起海绵和香皂丢给她：“洗干净。”

……

她记得桑克瑞德说过，有些事情既然无法避免，那就乖乖享受。享受个锤子，老娘要宰了你！她晃晃手里的锁链，够长，足够绞死瓦厉斯。

瓦厉斯看穿了她的想法：“朕吩咐过侍卫，朕要是今天死了，你就出去跟一千台魔导装甲来一发。”他脱掉最后一件内袍，露出光裸的身躯，居然就像前线的战士一样结实强壮，腹肌纹理分明，没有一丝赘肉，坚硬的宛如大理石雕。

老头子平时衣服太厚看不出来，还挺帅的。

好像她也不太吃亏。

她不想死，哪怕等到之后杀掉瓦厉斯报仇。光也知道自己脏的像泥球，走一步算一步了，既然要死就死的干净点，然后干干净净的被干死。

洗干净的光从水里慢慢走出，她知道自己很美，要是好好打扮化上妆，黄金港的花魁也自愧弗如。瓦厉斯赤身裸体的躺在浴池边的躺椅上喝酒，看着囚犯拖着手铐脚铐站在原地。

他要征服她，要她哀嚎，求饶。

他可懒得搞前戏，而且刚才光已经挑起他的性致，耐心等到现在已经不错了。

她一身镣铐让他也受限，只能把像狗一样按在地毯上。他更想正面上她，欣赏她被操到哭的惨相。

没有臆想中的被撕裂，瓦厉斯刚进入时甚至可以说是温柔的，还贴心的用了润滑剂。以瓦厉斯的尺寸，不用润滑剂对两人来说都是折磨。光算是切身体会了一步到胃，被顶的差点吐出来。瓦厉斯礼貌性的温柔几下后，开始不管不顾的冲刺。

光死死的抓住地毯，镣铐在瓦厉斯的冲撞下叮当作响。她耻辱万分，否认着每一次挺进带来的快感，除了交合处不断涌现的蜜液，她拒绝给瓦厉斯任何反馈。

瓦厉斯从背后抱着她的腰，两只巨大的手掌可以完整的握住，她的臀部被撞的通红，肉体撞击的声音盖过镣铐的金属声，身下的人却异常安静，连错乱的呼吸声都不曾有。

但是高潮的反应却无法骗人，她那泛红的肌肤，背脊处渗出的细密汗水，绷紧的脚尖，花穴有节奏的跳动。临近极限时瓦斯里突然停下，伸手摸摸她的心跳，声如擂鼓。又摸摸她的鼻息，平静异常。

这是何等的肉体控制能力！

突然停下让光不由得回头看向瓦厉斯，她的眼里全是泪水，面部涨得通红。无论多强的自制力，快感是真的，屈辱也是真的。

英雄落难，强者示弱。

瓦厉斯亢奋到无法自持。

他拔出男根，就在拔出的瞬间，精液结结实实的射了光一脸。粘稠的白浆从额头流下糊住她的双眼，又沿着鼻子脸颊淹没嘴唇，一路从下巴滴下。她终于无可抑制的喊出来，想要擦掉满脸腥热的液体。瓦厉斯制止并掐住她的脖子，高潮让他同样浑身大汗，气喘吁吁：“这样子很适合你，这是朕的恩赐，你好好受着。”

瓦厉斯的大拇指狠狠的咯在她的颈动脉上，只要再稍稍用力，叱咤风云的一代英雄的脖子就会被掐断。再要不要杀死她的瞬间，他犹豫了。

心底有个声音在说，不想她死。

更令他意外的是，以为已经是山穷水尽的英雄，突然抓紧他的双手，双脚腾空，带起飞起的沉重锁链，砸在了他的太阳穴上。

等他恢复意识时，发现躺在自己的床上，蛮族英雄的手铐把他一只手拷在床头，而另一只脚拷在床尾。囚犯反客为主，穿着浴袍正坐在茶几上享用着加雷马皇帝专供的水果点心和美酒。看到他醒了，打声招呼：“我没什么力气，你只睡了半小时。”

瓦厉斯揉揉被砸的生疼的太阳穴：“谢你手下留情。。”

光耸耸肩：“谢你不杀之恩。”要不是被麻醉枪射，戴上镣铐，被瓦厉斯打，她承认跟瓦厉斯做爱很爽，为了生存还是跟他暂时战略性合作一下。她倒杯水，走到床前，用枕头垫起他的头。瓦厉斯接过水杯，往上挪挪身体：“朕还没有老到需要别人喂饲。”

水滴沿着他的嘴角滑落。

他的法令纹很深，嘴唇却并不松弛，光用拇指抹去他唇边的水滴，鬼使神差的俯身吻住。

瓦厉斯愣了。  
他很久没有接吻了，好像没有女人主动吻过他，包括故去的妻子。所有女人都怕他，而他也想不起来去接吻，总是匆匆解决需要后继续忙碌国事。

光试探性的伸下舌头，又紧张的缩回，瓦厉斯抚摸着她的后背，声音里是难以想象的温柔：“我不会咬你的。”他抬起头，回吻着光，两人的舌头交织纠缠。

接吻与做爱不同，总是包含着感情的意味，他们在与敌人接吻，火花四射的舌吻。

瓦厉斯想翻身压住她，更深入的吻她，爱洁成癖的皇帝想占有她的每一寸肌肤，甚至有着为她口交的冲动。可惜，手脚都被镣铐所限。镣铐的声音让光从亲吻中回过神，唾液扯出欲望的粘丝，她红红的脸笑的可以用娇媚形容。

她戳戳瓦厉斯已然再度屹立的下身：“你确实一点都不老。”

瓦厉斯将她搂的更紧，在她的耳边说：“对于方才对你的施暴，朕很抱歉。或者，我们可以和解？”各种意义上的和解，包括敌对阵营的政治层面。

“我接受来自加雷马皇帝的正式歉意，但是拒绝和解。”

光推开他站起身，认真的穿着从浴室能找到的合身衣物，体力恢复到可以使用传送魔法的程度了。

瓦厉斯轻声问：“可不可以留下来？”

犹疑的语气让光愣了：“你这是在求我留下？”

瓦厉斯并没有说朕从不求人之类的话，嘴唇抿的紧紧的，金色眼睛直直的看着她：“算是吧。”

光差点答应他，她不想在体验帝王的喜怒无常。方才要杀她是真的，现在求她留下也是真的。

她在瓦厉斯的床头放下一枚亚拉戈金币：“是我睡你，我付钱了，我们两清。”

瓦厉斯笑出声：“这是加雷马帝国的中枢心脏，你以为凭借魔法传送就能离开？想离开这里唯一的方式就是乘坐魔导装甲。”

光闻言尝试吟诵传送魔法，脸色刷的白了，体内的魔力镜面般不起波澜，四周无法用肉眼直视的以太在剧烈而无规律的震动，根本无法汲取：“以太干扰器？”

“为了预防非加雷马刺客，赶快给朕解开镣铐，朕只要提高声音，顷刻就会有几十个精英忍者出现，让大家好好欣赏一下蛮族英雄美妙的裸体。”瓦厉斯难得有心思开玩笑，英雄沮丧的面孔着实有趣。  
光体力透支，药劲没过，再加上无法使用以太，根本拼不过源源不断的帝国士兵。她拉着脸，用从家具上掰下的铁丝不情愿的给他解开镣铐。瓦厉斯活动着酸麻的手腕，调侃道：“溜门撬锁也是蛮族英雄的必备技能吗？”

光发出响亮的鼻响，不敢骂他，心里暗搓搓说脏话。上梁不正下梁歪，怪不得养出芝诺斯那样的儿子。她刚想起身远离，被瓦厉斯一把从后背抱住。

光在瓦厉斯庞大的身躯前，娇小的像只奶猫。他的身体又硬又热，光在心底承认瓦厉斯是自己一生见过最有阳刚之气的男人，就像神话里单手托起天地的赫克拉斯。瓦厉斯玩弄着着她的胸部，本来足够丰满的双乳在瓦厉斯的大手之中小的就像手把件，是他喜爱的形状和触感。

他咬着光的耳朵：“不许骂朕，腹诽也不行。”

奶猫果然炸毛了。

他还硬着呢，那就继续正经事吧。

光僵硬的被压倒，满脸的生无可恋，那引颈就戮的悲壮表情让瓦厉斯哭笑不得。再不情愿，刚才她的身体也诚实的高潮了。他低下头，与她摩擦着鼻尖，要不要再来一次缠绵的亲吻呢？她的嘴巴撅成这种怪样子，真是没法下口，罢了。他垂下头，亲吻着她的脖颈，她哼了一声：“我说不要你会停止吗？”

瓦厉斯伸手捂住她的嘴：“别扫兴，不然朕就粗暴了。”

无法反抗，乖乖享受……乖乖享受……

瓦厉斯喜欢她的腰腹，紧绷的像少年，薄薄的脂肪之下是腹肌的轮廓。光低下头，看清他蓄势待发的男根抵在她的小腹时，吓得直往后爬。太可怕了，小臂那样长，像水瓶那么粗，上面青筋环绕，简直是怪物！她无法想象刚才他们是怎么做的！

瓦厉斯铁钳般的手掌按住她的肩膀，对着穴口慢慢探入，那里仍然湿润着，等待着帝王再一次的征服。光多虑了，她完美的容纳瓦厉斯的性器，这次没有抵抗，才更觉得那家伙大到让她头皮发麻。又是一下子顶到胃里。阴道里所有的皱褶都被撑开，没有敏感点，因为每一寸内部都被无情的摩擦。

瓦厉斯轻轻压在她的身上，与她面颊相贴，缓缓的抽送，每次摩擦都会带出无尽的爱液。她的爱液就像她的体力般源源不绝，不断的喷洒在龟头之上。

他很久没有这样纯粹的享受过性爱。

上午收拾索鲁斯留下的烂摊子，下午去堵芝诺斯捅出的篓子。憋到爆炸时找个舞女三下五除二的解决，除了射精那短短的几秒，脑子里全是烂七八糟的国事。

难以想象，与他纯粹的灵肉结合的人居然是敌人。

“嗯……瓦厉斯……”

她叫床的声音像发情的母猫，含含糊糊喘息，断断续续的呻吟，一声瓦厉斯喊得他骨酥筋麻。他把光的手压在头顶：“给朕生个女儿吧。”

这句话唤醒了情迷意乱的光，高潮之下的她脸颊潮红，发际线被汗水浸透：“不……不要！我不要生孩子！”饶了她吧！这是芝诺斯他爹啊！她以后怎么见芝诺斯！瓦厉斯压住手脚乱蹬的英雄，挺动腰身急速冲刺着，光一边高潮一边哭：“不！不要射在里面啊！”

可轮不到她说不。

滚烫的液体源源不断的喷洒在光的体内，她恨恨的咬着瓦厉斯的肩膀，她以为已经结束了，可是射精也没有降低瓦厉斯的硬度，这么不听话的奶猫，他选择直接操晕。

光醒来后，发现脖子上多了个项圈，帝国金属片制造，上面带着闪光的蓝色纹理，一看便是亚拉戈技术。不用问了，这是防止她逃跑的：“如果我跑了会死吗？”

瓦厉斯撩开她后颈的秀发：“这里有根针，你哪怕去了海德林的另一端，只要朕在这里按下按钮，就会把项圈内的液体注射进去，强行扯断也会触发。”

“毒药？”

“春药。促进龙产卵的春药，用在人身上会无限发情，直到烧坏脑子变成白痴。你这么漂亮的发情白痴，无论在哪都会大受欢迎。”他眯着眼打量着光的表情，她就像听别人的事一般神色如常：“我以为你会绝望，或者愤怒。”

“有用吗。”

“朕喜欢你的肉体，如果你死在加雷马，朕会考虑克隆出很多个你来陪朕。反正你的心也不在这里。”帝王谙熟驾驭之道，懂得操纵人心。他的权力，力量，精神此刻完全凌驾于光之上，除了依附，光为了生存别无选择：“安心待在朕身边。”

“儿子的女人滋味如何？”

御座前附身于芝诺斯的白袍艾里迪布斯早已看穿一切，他可以阅读芝诺斯的记忆，也通过超越之力知道瓦厉斯与光发生的一切。

瓦厉斯坐在皇位上，一如至往的冷着脸，打量着儿子的面孔。

“我很好奇，光之使徒会在皇帝和皇太子之间选择谁呢？女人么，都会选择更强的那个。”

这倒是，瓦厉斯也很纠结，光到底会选择谁？她跟他俩都睡过，一定在心里比较过，她会选择谁？选择力量更强大的？地位更高的？床上带给她更多快乐的？

“你还是一句话都不说吗？我的父皇瓦厉斯陛下。”

皇帝终于慢吞吞的开了金口：“有趣的提议，那就看看她会选择谁吧。”选择芝诺斯也没关系，反正已经死了。

皇帝的书房里，瓦厉斯坐在宽大的椅子上，让可爱的战利品坐在腿上。

他喜欢吻她。

光被调教的异常敏感，而她也诚实面对自身的欲望。他们相拥舌吻，瓦厉斯扯下她湿透的内裤，丢在书房的正中间。指尖探入蜜穴，刺激着敏感之处，他的手指那么长，那么灵活，轻易的就找寻到敏感点。他的吻，他的手指，让光无限接近高潮，她身体难耐的扭动着，抚摸着皇袍之下蓄势待发的坚硬。

“打扰了。”

书房的门被应声推开，光没想到会突然进来人，她条件反射的想从瓦厉斯的腿上跳下，却在看清来人时震惊了。

空气里充满爱液与费洛蒙的味道，湿透的内裤就在芝诺斯的脚下，白袍芝诺斯微微挑眉：“我是不是打扰到您了？”

瓦厉斯感觉到光的瞬间变紧了，按住怀里拼命要挣脱的小猫：“我不记得传唤过你，没看到我在忙吗？”

光近日被瓦厉斯搞的满脑子都是咸湿液体，根本反应不过来眼前发生的一切，芝诺斯不是死了吗？他怎么在这里？到底发生了什么！为什么他会看到自己和瓦厉斯做啊！

“好久不见，我的挚友，在这种情形之下，真令人惊喜。”芝诺斯并没有打算离去，抱着双臂站在原地，饶有兴致的欣赏父皇与挚友的情事。

“这到底……是怎么回事……啊！”光拼命喊出的声音，在俩人看来，就是欢愉到极致的叫床声。瓦厉斯在光裙下的手湿了一大片，爱液沿着手腕一直滴在地毯上，充斥着书房。在芝诺斯喊她挚友的时候，她高潮了。

白袍了然于心的一笑，光靠在瓦厉斯身上大口喘息着，眼里是不争气的泪水。

太羞耻了！她怎么可以这样！他们怎么可以这样！

瓦厉斯的目光阴晴不定，白袍对他微微鞠躬：“我告诉您一个秘密。光之战士的前世，是爱梅特赛尔克的恋人，所以，您应该知道怎么做。”

瓦厉斯的脸部阴转晴，最后露出笑意。很好，终于找到报复爱梅特赛尔克的方法。

他把哭泣的光按在办公桌上，掀起她的裙摆，性器从背后挺进她早已泛滥成灾的蜜穴，不管她的哀嚎与挣扎，拉起她的头发逼她抬头张嘴，喘息着邀请着白袍：“要不要一起报复爱梅特赛尔克呢？”


End file.
